La excusa perfecta
by Deih
Summary: Levi no pensaba aceptar el maldito pedido del mocoso, mucho menos cuando eso significaba perder el control; sin embargo, y pensándolo mejor, llegó a la conclusión de que podría ser la excusa perfecta. Sí, la excusa perfecta para manosearlo sin sentirse un violador.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama. Porque si fuera mío no morirían tant-...no, seguramente ya estarían todos muertos. _Los pocos que quedan._

 **Nota:** Mi primer escrito de este fandom. Así que, me disculpo por posible OoC.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La lectura que había estado llevando se detuvo, sus dedos arrugaron el papel y su afilada mirada, se elevó hasta chocar con la ajena. Arqueó una de sus finas cejas, comenzando a creer que tenía algún tipo de problema en su audición.

El mocoso no podía estar pidiéndole eso.

—¿Qué? —soltó, tosco.

—B-bueno… somos pareja, ¿no? —murmuró, sintiendo una gota de sudor deslizarse por su sien. En esos momentos entendía mejor que nunca el por qué sus amigos le llamaban bastardo suicida— Entonces… entonces podría enseñarme… —agregó de forma apenas audible, el calor subiendo a su rostro hasta colorear sus mejillas de un tenue rojizo.

Levi dejó los informes sobre su escritorio, masajeó el puente de su nariz y retuvo un suspiro, repitiéndose que Eren era menor de edad. Ese maldito bastardo no sabía lo mucho que le costaba contenerse, ¿y ahora venía con ese pedido idiota?

—No.

—¿Por qué…?

—Porque no. Ahora largo, tengo cosas que hacer —bajó su vista en un intento por seguir con el trabajo que el idiota de Smith debía haber hecho. Pero claro, el rubio tenía _mejores cosas que hacer._

Como acosar a Armin, por ejemplo.

—Capitán…

Oh no. Esa voz no. Venía la etapa de manipulación de la que ni él podía escapar, y todo por haberse enamorado de ese mocoso idiota. Frunció aún más el ceño, negándose a observar esos enormes ojos verdes.

—Ya dije que no —rugió, tentado a levantarse y patearlo para alejarlo. Aunque no estaba seguro de cumplir su objetivo, seguro primero lo violaba.

Reprimió el impulso de morderse el labio inferior, la abstinencia no iba con él. ¿Por qué el karma lo castigaba así? _Oh, ya recordó._

—Bien —se quejó, ignorando la opresión en su pecho. Levi ni siquiera era capaz de verle a la cara mientras hablaba, ¿tanta repugnancia le daba? Además, solo era un maldito pedido, no tenía que ser más frío de lo normal—. Aprenderé por mi cuenta, entonces —decidió, haciendo el saludo de la legión antes de voltear hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse de allí. Mínimo lloraría en un rincón, lejos del capitán.

—Quieto, mocoso —ordenó, y Eren estuvo tentado a desobedecer; sin embargo, ya no quería tentar a su suerte. Suficiente con haber ido hasta la oficina de Ackerman y haberle soltado la bomba.

—¿Necesita algo, capitán? —cuestionó con un tinte de frialdad. No quería hablarle así a su amor, pero se sentía como un perrito golpeado.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue silencio. El sonido de las hojas al moverse dejó de escucharse y su cuerpo inmóvil frente a la puerta hizo el amago de voltear, queriendo ver qué estaba pasando. Pero antes de lograr su objetivo, su brazo fue doblado detrás de su espalda y su pecho estampado contra la puerta, sacándole un sonido de dolor.

—¡¿Capitán?! —preguntó, cerrando uno de sus ojos por la presión que ejercía su contrario.

—¿Y cómo mierda vas a _aprender solo_ , bastardo? —cuestionó en un susurro amenazante, y solo ahí el castaño se percató de lo mal que había sonado eso.

—¡N-no quise…! ¡Agh, capitán! —se quejó, puesto que había apretado aún más la llave que le estaba haciendo. Por su parte, Levi sentía como si su sangre se hubiera convertido en lava, mientras la bilis subía por su garganta.

Imaginarse a Eren con otro fue suficiente para que sus instintos asesinos despertaran. Ni siquiera él podía tocarlo a gusto y venía a dec-… _esperen_.

El pelinegro formó una sonrisa ladeada, demostrando toda la maldad que podía abarcar su pequeña estatura. Si accedía a enseñarle _eso_ al mocoso, podría sentir su piel e, incluso, oír los gemidos que jamás tuvo el placer de escuchar. Sí, es verdad que apenas llevaban una semana juntos, pero Levi era lo suficientemente grande como para vivir de besos castos.

Puta madre con la inocencia de Jaeger. Al menos, había encontrado la excusa perfecta para hacer lo que quisiera con el cuerpo que, en esos momentos, se removía contra él y la puerta.

—Bien —habló, notando que estuvo mucho tiempo en silencio. Es más, el castaño ya se había puesto a rezar mentalmente, seguro salía sin su miembro de esa oficina.

—¿Bien…? —repitió, dejando escapar un débil grito de sorpresa cuando fue volteado cual muñeco de trapo, quedando de espaldas a la madera. Tragó saliva e intentó no caer ante el aroma fresco y limpio que desprendía Levi.

Se veía tan perfecto e inalcanzable, como una pieza de porcelana. Pulcra, fina y hermosa. Eren nunca perdía la oportunidad de abrazarlo y hundir su nariz en esas hebras oscuras, extasiado. Estaba tan enamorado, que bien podría burlarse de sí mismo.

—Te enseñaré a besar, mocoso. Solo porque eres un desastre —aceptó, alejándose para volver a su asiento. Era muy probable que perdiera el poco autocontrol que poseía, pero también era la única manera de eliminar la distancia que tenía con el castaño. De verdad, jamás creyó que su mente se desconectaría del mundo para pensar en los gestos de su novio, a tal punto de imaginar sus gemidos.

Necesitaba…saciar la sed que Eren le generaba.

—¿Cuándo…? —intentó preguntar, más rojo que un tomate. Su corazón se había disparado de golpe, e incluso su respiración se volvió más pesada. De forma inevitable, su mirada se desvió haca los labios de Levi, quien había vuelto su vista a los papeles.

—Yo no fui quien pidió las clases —mencionó como toda respuesta, dando a entender que Jaeger debía hacerse _responsable_. Y claro que este tomaría la responsabilidad, su propia boca se había secado de solo imaginar lo que haría.

No lo admitiría, ni tampoco diría que ese era el verdadero motivo, pero él también necesitaba más de su capitán. Agradeció mentalmente a Armin, quien había escuchado atentamente su problema y le había dado la mejor solución.

 _—Finge, Eren. Seguramente Levi te ve como un mocoso y…_

 _—¡No soy un…! —calló ante la severa mirada de su amigo. Bufó, cruzándose de brazos enfurruñado._

 _—Te ve como un niño. No hará nada a menos que le hagas perder el control._

A Eren jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que Arlert fuera tan macabro con sus planes.

—Yo quiero ahor-…

—¡Eren!

 _Mierda._

Levi disimuló el tic que se le formó con solo escuchar la voz de Mikasa, mientras que el aludido sentía el alma ir a sus pies. Quería comenzar en ese momento, ¿por qué interrumpían?

Unos toquecitos en la puerta le hicieron suspirar.

—Entendido, capitán —musitó, casi formando un puchero. El pelinegro admiró el gesto en silencio, asintiendo sin decir algo más. Aunque, cuando el castaño salió y oyó cómo la puerta era cerrada, rompió uno de los informes con una venita palpitando en su sien.

—Mocosa de mierda.

Las clases serían difíciles con la presencia de la mujer Ackerman.

 **[...]**

Dos días y aún no comenzaban las benditas clases. Eren juraría que primero se lo comía un titán antes de lograr su objetivo de seducir inocentemente a su capitán. Cada vez una pequeña parte de su cordura se perdía, y es que los besos castos tampoco era lo suyo; sin embargo poco o nada podía hacer, el mismo Levi se reprimía.

—Carajo —masculló, queriendo ahogarse con la almohada.

—Eren, ¿no has hecho lo que te dije? —cuestionó Armin, leyendo un libro en la esquina de la habitación.

—Sí, pero… —comenzó, siendo interrumpido al instante.

—¿No aceptó?

—Sí, lo hizo. Pero…

—¿Te dio alguna instrucción?

—No, no. ¡Pero…! —intentó seguir hablando, frustrado.

—¿Qué esperas entonces? —volvió a preguntar, sin despegar su mirada de las letras de aquel tomo. Eren le observó molesto, murmurando una serie de insultos por el tono de regaño que poseía su amigo.

—¡No sé…!

—Cuándo, ni cómo, ni dónde —completó Arlert, ganándose un gritito de frustración por parte del castaño. El rubio escondió una sonrisa, cerrando el libro luego de soltar un suspiro—. ¿No es fácil ser directo? Ya pasó la peor parte, Eren —consoló, levantándose para sentarse a un lado de su amigo.

—No es fácil…no con él —resopló, y vaya que Armin lo entendía. Jaeger ya hacía un gran esfuerzo al estar saliendo con el capitán de la legión.

—Entonces no hables —mencionó, pensativo.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño, esperando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a que su amigo completara la idea.

—A veces es mejor el lenguaje corporal. Siéntate en sus piernas.

Si Eren hubiera estado tomando algo, probablemente se lo habría escupido en la cara. Parpadeó varias veces, pasmado y con el color arremolinándose en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué te pasó, Armin? —balbuceó, avergonzado. El aludido soltó una risita.

—Eren, es lógica. Eres demasiado inocente —comentó, tranquilo. Y el castaño le observó con un cartel invisible en su expresión que, bien decía, _creí que tú también lo eras_ —. Ve ahora —ordenó, cruzándose de brazos cual madre.

—¡¿EH?! ¡N-no! ¡Debe estar ocupado! —saltó de la cama, no sabía ni qué cara poner al ir a la oficina del pelinegro.

—…ya, ocupado. Bueno, entonces no te molestará que Erwin pase tiempo con él —se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su asiento para retomar su lectura.

Luego de un minuto, un fuerte portazo resonó en la habitación. Rió, sus planes siempre funcionaban.

 **[…]**

Parecía que echaría humo por las orejas. Apretó sus puños y caminó más rápido, ignorando la mirada de algunos reclutas. Sabía que había caído en la vil trampa de Armin, pero era inevitable. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo cercanos que eran Erwin y Levi, aunque dijeran lo contrario.

 _Lo odio._

Refunfuñó, deteniéndose justo en la puerta de su pareja. Elevó su puño con duda y, luego de unos momentos, dio tres toquecitos. Mikasa fue enviada a Sina, a pedido del rey regordete que parecía mearse con la sola mención de un titán. Y, si bien a Eren le jodía que aquello sucediera, no negaría que le venía bien. Ella solía pegarse demasiado a él, incluso cuando quería ver a su chico.

Oyó un _dejen de joder, bastardos_ del otro lado y, de forma inconsciente, sonrió. Giró el pomo y se adentró, ignorando que no había recibido el permiso necesario.

—¿Eres sordo o qué mierda? —preguntó con molestia, odiando los putos papeles en su mesa. Se la pasó toda la mañana maldiciendo a Erwin, incluso pensando seriamente en preguntarle a Hanji si conocía algún ritual satánico para que se le achicara.

Eren se mordió la lengua antes de responder, escuchando el consejo de Arlert retumbar en su mente. Levi no se molestó en levantar la mirada y él no se molestó en contestarle. Solo se movió de forma sigilosa por la habitación, sabiendo lo irritado que estaba su pareja.

Unos besos podrían relajarle, ¿no?

El pelinegro soltó las hojas, dispuesto a levantarse y partirle la cara a la basura que entró sin autorización; sin embargo, apenas hizo ese movimiento, un peso extra en su regazo le impidió cualquier acción. Su cuerpo se paralizó dos miserables segundos antes de identificar el perfume que se adentraba a sus fosas nasales.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó, reclinándose un poco para permitir que el castaño rodeara su cuello de mejor manera. Jaeger no respondió, solo atinó a inclinarse para rozar los labios de su amor. Levi afiló su mirada, ocultando su confusión ante el rostro sonrojado de su contrario.

—¿Beso? —murmuró quedito, apretándose un poco más contra el pelinegro. Mientras este juraba que su control estaba a prueba, una maldita vez más. _¿Tenía que sentarse así sobre su entrepierna?_ No hacía falta acercarse tanto, carajo.

—Niño, ¿sabías que los adultos tienen trabajo? —musitó y, a pesar de sus palabras, no lo alejó. Es más, sus manos tomaron la cintura de Jaeger, acomodándolo mejor sobre sus piernas. Solo era un comentario, la mayoría sabía que le valía tres hectáreas de titanes no hacer el papeleo del grandote.

Eren negó, mostrando una tenue sonrisa avergonzada antes de darle un pequeño beso a su pareja, seguido de otro y otro más, permitiendo que su respiración chocara contra el rostro ajeno. Estuvo así unos minutos, hasta que Levi se removió debajo de él y atrapó sus labios de mejor manera, iniciando un beso lento, dejando que el castaño sintiera la textura de su boca.

 _Tan suave, tan fina, tan dulce, tan…Levi._

Suspiró, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le generaban ese nuevo vaivén. Sus párpados se cerraron y sus manos se hundieron en la oscura cabellera de forma inconsciente, masajeando a la par que hundía aún más sus labios en los de su novio. Aún así, no llegaba a ser apasionado. Es más, solo era un profundo contacto inocente, compartiendo el sabor y el calor del otro.

Pero Eren no solo quería eso, y se estaba desesperando por dentro. Armin, como buen consejero _no inocente_ que era, bien le había dicho que él no diera el primer paso, que no fuera brusco ni intentara ultrajar esa _pequeña y exquisita boca de puta madre_ —en palabras del castaño— y que se dejara guiar.

—Capitán… —susurró, extasiado. Sus ojos, siempre tan transparentes, parecieron atravesar los de su amor, quien gruñó bajo. Se había distraído con el beso, y es que, por lo poco que llevaban juntos y por las constantes interrupciones, nunca se habían besado por tanto tiempo.

—Haz silencio —ordenó en un murmullo, subiendo una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Eren. Este apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Levi lo atrajo con fuerza hacia su boca, iniciando un nuevo contacto más exigente, uno que le arrancó un jadeo.

Su pecho subió y bajó con violencia cuando sintió una húmeda sensación pasar por su labio inferior en medio del vaivén de bocas. Se vio tentado a cederle el paso, pero debía pretender no saber qué hacer, por lo que se tragó las ganas, temblando en el momento en el que la lengua fue reemplazada por unos dientes, mismos que tiraron de su labio y lo succionaron.

—Mmh…a-ah —gimió, moviéndose contra el bulto de Levi de forma inconsciente.

—Abre…la boca, mocoso —musitó, maldiciendo mentalmente por ese movimiento, lo estaba poniendo duro. Eren le observó, completamente rojo y con sus ojitos dilatados. Si bien era cierto que estaba al tanto de cómo besar, jamás lo había puesto en práctica.

Y ahora, por algún extraño motivo, un ataque de vergüenza comenzaba a embargarle. Sobre todo al ver el brillo en los ojos de Levi, como si fuera a comerle en cualquier instante.

Su entrepierna palpitó, provocando que se moviera incómodo.

—N-no yo…eh… ¡Aah! —cubrió su boca ante el sonido que escapó de ella. En su intento de negación, el pelinegro había apretado su miembro por sobre la ropa.

No se estaba aprovechando, ¿no? Es decir, el mocoso quería saltarse las clases, él solo lo detenía. Por supuesto que no tenía que ver con el hecho de que quería tocarlo y verlo retorcerse bajo su cuerpo.

—No es tan difícil —bufó; sin embargo, el castaño no parecía querer quitar su mano de sus labios. Se negaba a soltar otro sonido como ese, no era niñita.

Levi contó hasta diez mentalmente y, cuando estuvo por mandar todo a la mierda, sus orbes verdosos se toparon con el pecho de Eren. Justo a su altura, puesto que el menor aún le rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro se mantenía alzado para que pudiera cubrir su boca.

No había otra manera.

—Bien, me obligarás a besar otra cosa —comentó neutral y, antes de que el menor llegara a preguntar de qué hablaba, una humedad en su pecho le detuvo.

Se quedó estático, una corriente eléctrica advirtiéndole que no lo estaba imaginando.

—Ah no, espere l-lo siento gh, capitán —se quejó, jadeando con fuerza. Levi le ignoró olímpicamente, rodeándolo con sus brazos para no dejarle escapar mientras su boca se entretenía con una de sus tetillas, aún por sobre la ropa.

La succionó, mojándola junto con las prendas de Eren. Sus dientes mordieron sin llegar a lastimar y su mano, esa que había apretado el bulto ajeno, volvió a moverse, masturbándolo sobre el apretado pantalón. Realmente, el pelinegro no había esperado perder el control tan rápido.

 _Aún es muy…niño. Un mocoso._

Repetirse eso no hacía efecto alguno en su mente. Eren era una droga y su boca quería explorarlo, no podría detenerse ni aunque quisiera, y el chico no estaba poniendo tanta resistencia como para intentarlo. Pasó a su otra tetilla, ganándose dulces gemidos por parte del castaño.

—Eres muy sensible —murmuró, notando los botoncitos erectos por sus atenciones. Sintió algo mojado y bajó la mirada, seguramente era el líquido pre-seminal que dejaba escapar el glande de Jaeger.

—E-es porque…usted está….ah ah p-pare un…mmh —la mano que había estado cubriendo sus labios pasó a ser víctima de sus dietes. Eren se mordió la muñeca, intentando soportar la corriente de placer que azotaba su ser.

El cuerpo de Levi se sentía tan cálido, sus manos moviéndose por su abdomen, apretando su erección y esa boca, mierda, _esa_ boca, chupando sus tetillas, estaban nublando su razón. Incluso llegó a olvidar el supuesto beso con lengua, las clases, el lugar en el que estaban, todo.

—Capitán…capitán… —susurró repetidas veces, en medio de pequeños temblores. Sus caderas se movieron contra la mano de Levi y sus labios buscaron los ajenos, volviendo a unirse en un apasionado beso. Pero cuando Eren estuvo a punto de entreabrir su boca, de permitir que esa húmeda lengua recorriera su cavidad y le quitara la poca respiración que lograba recaudar, un fuerte portazo los detuvo.

Se separó de forma abrupta, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta, donde una Hanji Zoe se debatía entre salir corriendo o quedarse a joder. Hasta ella misma sabía cuando se pasaba de la raya. Sobre todo porque estaba al tanto de la abstinencia sexual por la que pasaba el enano.

Moriría en la noche, lo sabía. Tal vez debía dejar su testamento.

—Pues… ¿sabían que los titanes se regeneran? —preguntó, nerviosa como nunca en su vida a pesar de estar observando su sueño: dos gays a punto de darse duro. Pero, para su mala suerte, no seguirían. La próxima vez los espiaría como una profesional.

Levi intentó mandarla a la mierda y seguir con lo suyo, mas el mocoso era realmente rápido cuando estaba avergonzado o quería huir. Por eso, ni siquiera llegó a soltar todos los insultos de su repertorio cuando Eren se alejó como si quemara, disculpándose entre balbuceos para, prácticamente, correr fuera de la oficina, chocando a Hanji en el camino.

—¡Ouch! ¡Me hubiera ido! ¡Eren! —exclamó dramática, ignorando el dolor en el trasero por la caída. ¿Por qué, dirán?

Digamos que ahora no podría escapar de la verdadera furia del capitán, quien ya tenía un aura tenebrosa a su alrededor. Había conseguido la puta excusa perfecta para manosearlo lo que quisiera entre besos, incluso para escuchar sus dulces gemidos, Y ESE ABORTO DE LA NATURALEZA SE LO IMPEDÍA.

—Hay otras oportunidades, enanín. No hay por qué eno-…ENANO, ¡SUELTA EL ESCRITORIO!

—¡JÓDETE CUATRO OJOS DE MIERDA!

Al menos se desahogaría con un asesinato, luego buscaría otra excusa. Una igual de perfecta pero con _resultados satisfactorios._


End file.
